Operation FOUND
by Omega-Red9
Summary: Numbuh 2 runs away and the only one who seems to want to find him is his best friend Numbuh 4. Just a warning, this will end up as a 24 story. In progress. On Hiatus.
1. Lost

Okay, so here is the premise. I have been reading KND fics for a while, and I eventually tried writing some. I have seen every couple imaginable. ¾, 1/5, 2/5, and so on. While I read all of these there is one couple that I have never seen, 2/4. So I have now taken it upon myself to write one. Just a warning, I am not gay and I have never written a story with a boy/boy couple. So please, any constructive criticism will greatly help. I am basically going on what I have read from other fics so please bear with me while I find my feet. Oh, and by the way, I don't own these characters. But if the owners are reading this and are looking to give them away, my birthday is in July… hint hint. By the way, my grammar is not actually this bad. It's just that I wanted it to sound like it would if Numbuh 4 was telling the story. Ok, so on with the show.

Operation F.O.U.N.D.

Friend

Often

Understands

New

Developments

By OmegaRed9

I was looking fer my favorite candy. It was usually in this candy case. I love gummy worms. They're so chewy and sweet, but today they were a bit bitter. Oh well, nuthin I can do 'bout that now. I left the candy store and made my way back to the tree house. I could begin to see it from several blocks away. It's huge. I always liked that 'bout my home. I couldn't tell from where I was looking, but there were some renovations goin on; Numbuh 2's room was being nearly totally demolished. I heard the sounds of construction goin on from the base of the tree and I was becoming more and more interested.

I walked into the main briefing room and was shocked to see no one there. Usually there would be an alarming amount of noise and activity coming from the other operative watching television or doing any number of things. It was strangely quiet in the KND's hangout. All of the noise seemed to be coming from down the hall in the crew quarters. I walked down the hall to see numbuhs 1, 3, and 5 all standing to the door to Numbuh 2's room. They had this look of confusion on their faces that told me that they didn't know any more then I did.

I walked up to my friends and asked, "What the crud is goin' on 'ere?"

Numbuh 1 turned around and said, "We don't know Numbuh 4, 2 just locked his door and we have been hearing sounds of construction for the last 12 hours. We are beginning to become worried, but we can't get in. Numbuh 2's security system is top-notch."

I started to scatch my chin in deep thought. I was sure I could think of an idea to get in there. Yooreekuh! "Oi got two ideas fellas. The first will involve a banana, a Santa suit, and a live buffalo. The other idea we can do now."

"Uh, Numbuh 5 thinks we should try idea number 2."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so here is my plan. I walk up to the door, and, here is the key part, I knock."

All of my present teammates were staring at me like I was a complete moron.

Numbuh 1 stepped up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder with a chuckle and a grin. "The best laid plans of mice and men…"

"Oi don't get it."

"You never really do Numbuh 4. We already tried that."

I was starting to get mad. They couldn't see how angry I was because my death stare was bein covered up by my bangs. I just pushed my through the crowd and started pounding on the door. After a few minutes of this without an answer I started to get even more pissier. Is that a word, well it is now, and anyone who says different can come get a piece. I balled up my fist and shoved it straight through Numbuh 2's door. I grabbed the frame of the door on the other side and ripped the entire door out from the wall. All of the other operatives' jaws dropped at my feat of strength.

When I turned around I too became shocked as I noticed that Numbuh 2's room was changed from a shrine to aeronautics, to a barren wasteland filled with wooden boards and nails. We walked in to see Numbuh 2 hunched over a structure that he was working on. There were blueprints surrounding him and he didn't even notice us walking in. I don't even think that he noticed that I had ripped the door off of its hinges.

I walked up to my best friend and the closer I got the more worried I became. Each step toward him I took the more alien he seemed. I could hear him talking to himself and scribbling notes on a blueprint that he was closest too.

"Numbuh 2, a-are you ok?" I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder. He jumped back and screamed at all of us to get out of his workshop. We all just turned around and left. We didn't want him to become even more disturbed.

Numbuh 3 started to cry. "What's wrong with Numbuh 2?"

"Numbuh 5 thinks he is just under a lot of stress from workin so hard on that new project. He jus needs to relax. We won't be able to get him o stop, but when he does I say we send him on a vacation or something."

Numbuh 1 stepped forward and agreed with Numbuh 5. I wasn't convinced. I couldn't just stand there and let him freak out like that. If it were me going crazy and all, he would do something to 'elp me. I'll just have to come up with another one of my genius ideas.

Author's Note: So what do you think so far. I think that this story has some potential and so I want to keep going with it, even if I don't get any readers. I'm the kind of guy who likes to do things just to be different, and there isn't much different then a 2/4 story. I look forward to hearing some reviews. Good night.


	2. Shadows

Okay, so here is the premise. I have been reading KND fics for a while, and I eventually tried writing some. I have seen every couple imaginable. ¾, 1/5, 2/5, and so on. While I read all of these there is one couple that I have never seen, 2/4. So I have now taken it upon myself to write one. Just a warning, I am not gay and I have never written a story with a boy/boy couple. So please, any constructive criticism will greatly help. I am basically going on what I have read from other fics so please bear with me while I find my feet. So, on to the review responses.

Riobella- thank you for the review, and I appreciate the reviews that you have given me on my other fics as well. I am really hoping that it turns out great as well. If you have any suggestions let me know because I am pretty much swinging in the dark here. I am hoping that I can have a decent plot that reflects the relationship that Hoagie will eventually have with Wally by the time I am through, but I still unsure as to how close I want them to actually be. Since I am a big fan of writing an outline of the story first, not knowing where how I am ending the story is becoming a problem for me.

Aseret Kitsune- Thank you. I do plan to continue, but between work, school, and my humble social life, it is hard. Plus, I have several other fics that I am working on right now that the muses seem to want me to finish first. I hope you enjoy his chapter and any suggestions you have would be helpful.

Oh, and by the way, I don't own these characters. But if the owners are reading this and are looking to give them away, my birthday is in July… hint hint. By the way, my grammar is not actually this bad. It's just that I wanted it to sound like it would if Numbuh 4 was telling the story. Ok, so on with the show.

Operation F.O.U.N.D.

Friend

Often

Understands

New

Developments

By OmegaRed9

The noight passed on without any event. The noises died down at about 10 pm and I tried to check and see how Hoagie was doin. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he managed to put up a new door in a matter of hours. I was about to rip this one off of the wall too, but thought that would be a bad idea. I could smell some odd odors comin from his room though, and my curiosity was beginning to get to me. It smelled like new car and burnt rubber. Definitely an odd combination. I would never buy that candle from one of those girly stores in the mall.

I suddenly remembered his reaction earlier when I barged in his room and thought that he might be sleeping. I decided that I was going to bother him later. So, I started down the hall to my room and was happy as the smell was disappearing the farther I got from his room. I was passing by a window and felt a breeze caress my golden hair; the night air felt good on moi face. I suddenly felt the weight of the day on my shoulders and went straight to bed without my usual evening workout. I guess the stress of worrying about Hoagie got to me and made a little sleepier than I had expected.

When I jumped on the mat in my room to sleep I had a strange feeling that I was all alone. I knew that I was alone, but it felt like I just realized it or something. Aw crud… that sounds stupid. Ok, you know how you just know something in your head, and you don't even think twice about it. But then you feel it in your body or your heart or something and it just kinda comes to life. That is what I felt like right then. Kinda empty and alone. It scared me. I had never felt like that before. It was like my chest was hollow or something. Can you believe that me, the super tough guy, actually had to feel his chest for his heart beat just to make sure it was still there? I know it sounds dumb, but I felt like my heart was missing.

I knew I was tired, but at that point my need for feeling whole sorta took over and I completely forgot about sleep. I just laid there and tried to figure out what is going on. It kinda remoinds me of when people talk about love in those girly movies that Kuki takes me to. They can't explain it, but it's just there and it consumes them. Well that is how I felt. And the worst part about it was that I was ssssoooooo tired. I couldn't fall asleep like that though. I couldn' tell moi friends either; they would think that oi was a nut job. I can see em now, Nigel would just stare and call me dillillusional telling me to go back to bed, Abby would make some stupid joke about eating too many tacos, Kuki would probably giggle and say that I was in love, and Hoagie… Hoagie would… (sigh). I hope that he is ok.

I laid awake for hours just trying to fall asleep, but my mind raced trying to figyuh out what was wrong with me. I didn't look at any clock though; that is a sure fire way to never fall asleep. You know the saying a watched pot never boils, roight? Well I figure that applies to sleep too. So I don't know what time I actually fell asleep, but it was pretty late. It really wasn't a good night's sleep either. I had bad dreams and woke up in the middle of the noight. When it was finally time to wake up in the morning I was still dead tired.

I looked in the mirror and noticed how awful I looked. My hair was wild, like I had never heard of a thing called a brush, and my eyes had thick bags under 'em. I was totally ready for a shower. So I immediately made a run for the shower. I shouldn't say run; it was more like a slow, turtle-like crawl. When I finally made it to my bathroom I was in agony to find that there was no hot water. Those girls always use it all up. Oh well, if there is one thing that'll wake yo ass up it is a freezing cold shower. I knew that the water was cold as ice and all, but I still enjoyed the shower. It was good. Not just a shower for the body, but also one for the soul. Jeeze, I was just actin' all girly then, wasn't I. The water running down my body seemed to pour the stress off of my body from the night before. That was good because I felt like I was gonna break.

Oh well, after the shower I am a little less weird.

After getting dried up and dressed I manage to step in some goo on the floor. I look down to see that a can of coke that I had left in my room spilled over onto my gummi worms and was in the process of disintegrating them. The thick black liquid was slowly working its way through my favrit candy treat. I was pretty pissed off that I couldn't have them all to my self, plus I now have crud all over the bottom of my shoes. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.

I walk out into the hall and listen for sounds of construction. I don't hear a thing and start to smile. It's a good thing that Hoagie stopped working, otherwise I would have made him stop so he could get better. Maybe now he'll be relaxed enough to pose a challenge at the new video game we got. I start to head down for breakfast and when I got there I saw that the only one not present was Hoagie. I talked it over with everybody and they all said that we had better not worry about it and leave 'im alone. They all thought he was still asleep since he was working so hard yesterday.

I ran what they had to say through my head and agreed with them. "Well, with all of that effort that he put into that thing, I bet it's gonna be the best invention ever. I just hope it works. Aww, who am I kiddin' we all know that Numbuh 2 wouldn't stop workin on it unless he ran a successful test run."

Little did I know that I would later be cursing my self for saying that.

Author's Note: So what do you think. I want to hear form you guys. I know it isn't much in the way of adding to the story, but it is only a chapter that I put in for foreshadowing, metaphors, and crud like that. Uh oh, I'm already starting to talk like Numbuh 4. I had better change POVs before it becomes permanent. Well, I can't wait to see you guys on the review boards.


	3. A Cool Breeze

Wow, it has been a good long while since I updated this one huh? I guess you can chalk that one up to an extreme lack of motivation. I suppose all writers get it at one time or another. Plus I have been moer worried about school and work than making sure that my recreational activities are up-to-date. So to my loyal readers, if I have any left, I am truly sorry. I will try a bit harder in the future. Okay, so here is the premise. I have been reading KND fics for a while, and I eventually tried writing some. I have seen every couple imaginable. ¾, 1/5, 2/5, and so on. While I read all of these there is one couple that I have never seen, 2/4. So I have now taken it upon myself to write one. Just a warning, I am not gay and I have never written a story with a boy/boy couple. So please, any constructive criticism will greatly help. I am basically going on what I have read from other fics so please bear with me while I find my feet. So, on to the review responses.

Woogum 10- Actually, I hinted at a 4 x 362 pair in my story "I am in Love". For now, the story is finished, but a part of me wants to continue. If I do, that is probably the direction that I will be heading, so keep your eyes open.

Luv satin- I also hate those cannon pairs. Some of the stories are good, but there are just so many of the idiotic fluff stories that don't contribute anything that they overwhelm those that do. It is really sad, and that is why I do what I do.

Oh, and by the way, I don't own these characters. But if the owners are reading this and are looking to give them away, my birthday is in July… hint hint. By the way, my grammar is not actually this bad. It's just that I wanted it to sound like it would if Numbuh 4 was telling the story. Ok, so on with the show.

Operation F.O.U.N.D.

Friend

Often

Understands

New

Developments

By OmegaRed9

It was now lunch. No adult attacks or recononance missions to go and take car of. And with Hoagie STILL sleeping, it was border than ever. We were all just sitting at the table eating sandwiches. 1, 3, and 5 all had the usual, PB and J, and I had a Vegemite sandwich. These are so delicious. I know that no one else would eat it because it tastes disgusting to them and all, but Oi just can't get enough of it. Too bad Hoagie isn't down ere, Oid make im have a bite. He always turns the coolest shade of green.

"Hey Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 thinks you staring off into the distance means you thinking bout some pretty little girl you want to ask to the dance."

I didn't even hear her at first, she had to hit me and say it again.

"W-WH-HAATTT!"

The face on Numbuh 5 made me realize that she was just trying to press buttons. "Oh yeah, I know that look."

I counter with, "Yeah, is that the look you get when you're thinking of Maurice."

"Hey, why don't you just shut up foo'"

"Abby and Maurice sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-OUCH!"

Abby threw a right a hook at me causing me to fly onto the floor. I threw all of my weight up toward her, trying to lunge and attack her like I have a thousand times before. But no mater how hard I try to get up, it seemed all futile. Numbuh 1 intervenenuses and practically nails me to the floor by putting his right foot on my chest. "Numbuh 4, you know better then to instigate anything with your fellow operatives."

I then began to curse and scream things like I'll show you. After much squirming, I managed to get free. I stomped out of the room, but before I slammed the door I shouted at them, "IF NUMBUH 2 WERE HERE HE WOULDN'T BE PICKING ON ME."

I could smell the anger on my breath as I stampeded down the hall toward Numbuh 2's room. He would be able to calm me down a little bit. Then I could go and take the rest of this anger out on an unsuspecting punching bag. The walk toward down the hall toward his room took an unusually long time today. I don't know why, but I just felt as if there were something holding me back, something telling me that I don't want to open that door.

I should have litened to myself. I just walked in expecting to see Hoagie drawing on some sorta draftin paper making a new machine that opens a can of butt whoop on those stupid adults. Much to my surprise though, he wasn't there. I looked over in the corner at the machine he was workin on and I realized that it was still on. Hoagie wasn't careless loike that to just leave his machines after he left. I walked over to it to get a better look at it and wondered what it did. There were like a thousand buttons on a thousand consoles and I suddenly had a flashback to when I tried to fly the mosquito. Everybody was screamin for their life when I grabbed the controls. I remember Numbuh 1 was so angry at me for not bein able to fly. In fact, the only people who weren't mad at me were Kuki and Hoagie.

As I came out of my reminincence, I suddenly realized that all of the aircraft were present. That meant that the only way for Hoagie to have left was for him to have gone out the main corridoor. This is impossible because he would have had to have passed one of the other operatives fur sure and nobody mentioned it. I began to panic thinking that Numbuh 2 was kidnapped by some crazy villain. I bolted down to the others and told them my theory.

"Numbuh 4, calm down. Your theory makes no sense." Numbuh 1 explained. "Numbuh2 is a trained KND operative. He could easily sneak around the halls and get past someone." eryone else agreed with Nigel and I was the only one worried.

I decided to go looking for Wally since I was the only one on his side. I shivered, not because of the wind, but because of my ear of what could be happening to him right now. I checked all the places I could think of, his house, the comic shop, the hobby store, the candy store, the arcade, but he was no where to be found. It was becoming more and more obvious that he was kidnapped.

I slowly strolled down the sidewalk of one of the numerous mini-malls and began to tilt my head down and covered my head with my hoodie. I felt so depressed. I didn't know what else to do. "Where are you Hoagie?"

I felt like curling up into a ball and crying. Hoagie is moi best friend… and I can't help him. What am I gonna do? I stopped in front of a book store and looked up. The reflection I saw in the freshly cleaned pane of glass was a very pale one. It looked almost as if I was dieing or something. My eyes began to refocus and I saw on of the books in the display case. There, sitting next to a collectors edition of Sherlock Holmes was a blank diary. That was it. Hoagie kept a journal. All I had to do was find it, and maybe that would give me a clue as to where he is now. I mean, there were no signs of struggle anywhere in his room so it may be possible that he left of his own free will with… the bad guys.

God I hope that I can find him.

Authors Note: Ok, so that is it. I know the lines of logic aren't brilliant, but you need to remember that its Wally trying to solve a mystery. So please no reviews giving me crud about that. But anything else I will take lovingly, even flames. I hope to hear from you all.


End file.
